Me necesitas
by Ara Tweekers
Summary: "Lo noto en la manera en la que tu boca besa la mía, en la manera en la que tus dedos dibujan los músculos de mi espalda." KasaKise. Basado en el cover de Mundy de "Whenever, Wherever".


Mis dedos acarician las cuerdas de la guitarra, y ellas suspiran dulces notas que pueblan la atmósfera de la habitación como humo. Tú amas el sonido de mi guitarra, y es algo que nunca entenderé. Podrías ser la musa de los mejores músicos del mundo, pero prefieres escuchar los acordes que te ofrezco en esta mañana de domingo.

Tu cuerpo está enredado en las sábanas. La semioscuridad desdibuja tus contornos y eres más etéreo que nunca. Me sonríes y tus ojos brillan con una luz que sólo puede ser tuya. Nunca había sentido mi mano tan firme y a la vez tan natural sobre las cuerdas, y sé que es porque estás aquí, conmigo, porque las notas nacen y mueren para que tú las disfrutes.

Te dejas caer con tu natural elegancia sobre la cama y cierras los ojos. Cientos de ojos podrían haber presenciado ese gesto, cientos de personas podrían estar en mi lugar ahora mismo, pero no me siento especial por ello. Te conformas conmigo pudiendo aspirar a mucho, muchísimo más. Siento que estás desperdiciando tu tiempo conmigo, pero decírtelo de nuevo no serviría de nada. Me necesitas aquí, ahora, a mí y a nadie más. Y aquí estoy, vestido únicamente con mi guitarra y dedicándote una canción de la que hace unos días me habría reído.

Te me acercas y noto la temperatura de tu cuerpo junto al mío. Tu piel es porcelana, tu cabello son hilos de oro, tus ojos están hechos de ámbar. Me acaricias y pienso que ya habrás tocado mil pieles antes que la mía. Pienso que todas serían más suaves que la mía, pero tu aliento atrapa al mío y dejo de pensar y empiezo a sentir.

Lo noto en la manera en la que tu boca besa la mía, en la manera en la que tus dedos dibujan los músculos de mi espalda.

Me necesitas como necesitas respirar.

Sí, has conocido a más hombres y a más mujeres de lo que me gusta imaginar, pero yo he sido el único que te ha visto despertar. Fui el único que corrió las cortinas para que no te despertara el sol. Fui el único que se grabó a fuego en el alma tus lentas respiraciones y la manera en la que tus ojos se movían bajo tus párpados. Fui el único que trató de adivinar tus sueños y desistió con una sonrisa, porque eres una persona más compleja de lo que aparentas.

Eres un misterio para mí, una incógnita sin resolver. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que pasa por tu mente cuando tus ojos se pierden en el pasado y pierden ese brillo cálido que siempre te acompaña, pero no es algo que me quite el sueño. Tú has decidido que me necesitas ahora, así, y por mucho que lo niegue no puedo negarte nada.

No pude negarme la primera vez que descubrí tu alma y vi que estaba llena de cicatrices, algunas de ellas todavía abiertas y supurando veneno. No pude negarme cuando me miraste y me dijiste con la piel que sólo necesitabas alguien con quien desansar. No pude negarme cuando te despertaste junto a mí, diciendo que habías tenido una pesadilla, y buscaste consuelo en mi pecho.  
Eras una criatura de cabello brillante que lloraba abrazado a mí, indefenso, herido, cansado de usar y de ser usado. ¿Qué podría haber hecho aparte de crear un muro con mis brazos entre tú y el mundo?

No aspiro a conocer los secretos de tu mente. Lo único que quiero es que sigas brillando como siempre desde que te presentaste ante mí diciendo que se te daba bien el karaoke y que se te daba bien el baloncesto. Quiero que, cuando yo me vaya, sigas siendo la luz de nuestro equipo, que los guíes a la victoria o a la derrota con honor y la frente bien alta.

Tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa a unos centímetros de mi boca. Eres hermoso, probablemente la persona más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. A tu lado no soy nada, un trozo de carbón al lado de un diamante reluciente, pero me pides que te toque otra canción y, joder, por primera vez en la historia de nuestro universo el diamante necesita desesperadamente del carbón. Así que el carbón carraspea y las cuerdas de mi guitarra vuelven a vibrar.

* * *

Buf.

**Buf.**

No tengo la más remota idea de lo que acabo de escribir, lo juro por todos los dioses habidos y por haber. Estaba escuchando un cover de_ Whenever, Wherever_ cuando de repente ¡BAMF! Toma oneshot de Kasamatsu y Kise.

Siempre me ha gustado la idea de que a Kasamatsu se le de bien la guitarra, le da al personaje una pincelada más cálida. Y tengo el headcanon de que Kise ha sufrido mucho en sus relaciones porque sólo ha conocido a gente que ha usado o que lo han usado. Es algo increíblemente triste, pero que hace que Kise se convierta en un personaje incluso más fuerte, porque incluso después de haber sufrido tanto es capaz de reír y de ser tonto y de volver a enamorarse.

Y ya está. Tenía rondando por la cabeza un hurt/comfort de Kasamatsu y Kise y ya lo he escrito. Sé que no va a tener mucha aceptación porque **todo el mundo** shippea AoKise pero _I don't care, I ship it~ _

Gracias por haber leído esta basurita.

Atentamente,

Ara.


End file.
